A Tale of Heroes
by CrisisExceed
Summary: Five Heroes. Each could be the key figure of an up coming war. These are their stories. All have fateful pasts but each as a Maverick Hunter have found revelation and understanding. X series time frame. I'm terrible at summeries.
1. Jet the Tragic Warrior

Disclaimer: I own no characters accept for a few…but you'll know who they are.

Author's Note: This is a collection of short stories that tell the stories of characters that will be introduced in a later fanfic.

A Tale of Heroes

Chapter 1

Jet the Tragic Warrior

* * *

Jetstream…that was the name that I was given when I was awakened. I was told that the word "Jet" means wind and my ability to control it in my left hand and the word "Stream" means water and my ability to control it in my right. I have committed many sins with these elements and now I must atone for all of them. My redemption starts with my two lords. My original purpose was to be a protector…I swore to protect them. The first of my lords is Zero…he is brave but his sword has no right direction. The second of my lords is his younger brother, Cloud…he is kind but timid and is easily frightened. I now go by the name of Jet to avoid my past of sins. Am I merely running away from my past with this action? I don't think so. I am now living my life as a Maverick Hunter always ready to give my life no matter what.

* * *

Jet walked down the hall of the Maverick Hunter base. He entered the recreation room to see only three hunters. One was sleeping, one was reading a book, and the other looked like he was filling out paper work. The sleeping one looked the youngest. He had dark red hair and an X-shaped scar on his face. He looked like he was just on his own world. Jet walked up to him and pulled the blanket he was using over him more. He watched as the young hunter curled into it more. He then looked over at one of the older boys. Jet examined the book he was reading. It was a pretty old story according to Jet's memory banks. At the bottom of the cover was the author's name and at the top in yellow letters red the words 'The Odyssey'. The boy reading the book moved some of his dark brown bangs from his face. He watched the last boy. At Jet's first examination the boy looked like he didn't enjoy doing the paperwork. But he was finished and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

"It's late," Started Jet. "Shouldn't all of you be asleep? Commander Signas will be very crossed to find the two of you awake still and Axl sleeping in the recreation room."

The blonde haired boy yawned obviously he was tired and Jet talking about sleep just made him more tired. "Can't sleep," he said. "I just can't stop thinking. This can't be the end. I highly doubt the Mavericks would give up on you so easily."

The boy who was reading the book folded the corner of the page he was about to read and then closed his book. He too gave a yawn. "I don't want to be pessimistic but I think Zero is right. You and Falcon are still in danger and he never really gave up on Cloud and Rose."

Jet sighed and ran his hand through his long hair that reached his lower back. He pulled some loose hairs from it. He had a couple strands of his pitch black hair and a strand of some of his gold streaks. "I believe you two are right…I need to stay alert."

Zero yawned again. He lied down on the couch he was sitting on and fell asleep. Jet looked over at X and found him already asleep. He smiled and walked out of the recreation room turning off the light behind him.

Jet continued down the hall and back to his own room. He examined his own walls. The walls of his room were covered with newspaper clippings of the heroic deeds of the Maverick Hunters. There were some of him but more were about the dedication and teamwork of the Hunters. After finally letting his eyes get heavy he finally fell asleep pulling his thick blanket over him.

Jet was a man of tall stature. He had long raven black hair with gold streaks going back in it. Normally he wore a navy blue body suit and pitch black armor to go with his hair. Unlike the others his forearm guards and leg guards weren't as thick as the standard armor. His forearm guards had thick steel plates covering his fingers and wrist and his right leg guard was decorated with three thick silver stripes pointing up ward like a triangle with out the bottom line. He did not wear a helmet but when on a mission he did wear a silver dome over his right ear with a small transparent green screen coming from it and over his eye. But right now he wore just normal sleeping clothes. Black sweatpants and a gray tank top seemed to fit him while he slept.

That morning Jet awoke refreshed. He walked into his bathroom like he did every morning to wash his face and wake himself up more. He ran a finger down each of the three scars he had. One went down the right side of his cheek, another was on the side of his neck, and the last went straight through his left eye. He achieved all these scars in one fight. It was a fight against the red knight himself, Zero.

_Jet remembered what happened in that fight all too perfectly. His now dark blue eyes were red as he saw the memory. He glared at Zero with these devilish looking eyes. Jet was laughing. His laugh was a maniacal one. In his right hand he gathered water and in his left he gathered the wind. He shot a blast of both elements at the swordsman. The red warrior stood his ground and took the hit. Jet was surprised to see him withstand such an attack. Jet was furious and came in for an attack at Zero. But before Jet could get a hit in Zero took one swing with his sword. Jet was sliced from his hip all the way to his shoulder. He was nearly killed._

_"Damn you Zero!" he shouted._

_"A life for a life…you saved what means everything to me and I'll spare your life in exchange," responded Zero. The red warrior walked off to let the Maverick wallow in defeat._

_Jet shook his head from the memory. After that the Mavericks, whom Jet was so loyal to at the time were ready to dump and retire him along with another Maverick who met a similar defeat to X named Vert. Jet remembered the message/distress signal he sent the hunters and he begged them for forgiveness in his message. They responded by rescuing him and Vert. Jet really didn't remember anything after that a thing after that. He just remembered waking up with his new armor and body suit and the gold streaks in his hair. He remembered looking at the young operator, Palette._

_"You're Jetstream, right?" she asked._

_Jet shook his head. "Jetstream is gone. Please…I wish for you not to call me by my Maverick name. From now on I will be known as Jet."_

Jet finally opened his eyes after his trip down memory lane. He ran his fingers down his scars once more. It was those scars that gave him motivation to do the right thing. He got ready putting on his bodysuit and then armor.

He walked into the hall and made his way down to the recreational room. The first thing he did was pick up the newspaper and sat down in the recliner. He just sat silently reading to himself. He was surprised about an article in the news paper. There was one about him! It spoke of heroic deeds by apprehending the bank robbers. This was a deed that had happened two days ago. He smiled and tore out the page with the article on it. It was another clipping for his wall. He put down the newspaper and walked out of the recreational room with the article.

Zero saw the happy look that Jet had. "Hmm…he must have found another decent article."

Axl turned his attention away from what he was doing and looked over at Zero. "Is that why he reads the newspaper every morning?"

The older warrior nodded his head. "That's exactly why, Axl. You see Jet is a former member—no former leader of the Repliforce. He was taught the ideals of teamwork. He likes seeing teamwork at work. But he mostly keeps the articles for motivation to keep moving and continue the deeds. He feels that redemption should be the only thing that matters to him."

"But he's become a real friend."

"Exactly…as his friends we need to show him that there are other things to life than just fighting to regain that which is lost. His nobility was born from the many tragedies that he had created as a Maverick. That sounds good for a story but this is real life."

"We can't just change someone's life style though…it doesn't work that way."

"Now you're learning, Axl. You're absolutely right and it's going to be difficult but I believe deep inside he can change because he is Jet, the Tragic Warrior."

* * *

Next Chapter

Rose the Blood Arbiter. A former Maverick assassin is now a hunter operator. He is one with nature and protects and cares for the last garden on the planet. He takes on the Mavericks for he believes that they are trying to destroy the beauty that Mother Earth has created.


	2. Rose the Blood Arbiter

A Tale of Heroes

A Tale of Heroes

Chapter 2

Rose the Blood Arbiter

* * *

Ah…nature. It's full of elegance and grace. This was first beauty to exist on Mother Earth. But now there are some who trying to destroy the beauty. I was once apart of them. Not only that I was one of his top generals. I succeeded in killing many with the technique I was taught. It was how I earned the name 'The Blood Arbiter'. But even now I still wish to draw blood. But I wish do draw the blood of those who are trying to destroy the beautiful things Mother Earth had left for us. As a hunter I had relearned what it was meant to be a warrior and them some. They turned my murderous technique into something graceful. With this graceful technique I protect the last garden on the planet. We call the garden 'Eden' after the place of absolute peace and they call me Rose.

* * *

Rose leaned back in his chair and sighed. He removed is head headset and looked at his three female partners Alia, Layer, and Palette. Rose was not only a field hunter but when not on a mission he was an operator. Some wondered if he ever rested. He was a field hunter helping take down Mavericks and then was also an operator. But not only that he cared for Eden and that took a lot of work.

Alia looked at Rose with worry. "You should rest, Rose…you looked bushed."

Rose looked at Alia and smiled. "But Miss Alia…there's so much to do."

Alia gave him the look of order. "Rest, Rose."

Rose smiled, "I guess I'll sleep." The pink haired reploid got up from his chair and removed his headset. He left the command center hesitantly. As he walked his hair flowed elegantly behind him.

At first glance you'd think Rose was a woman. In fact he's not. Rose had long flowing pink hair that went down to his thighs, pink eyes that were so calm, and pink armor. His breast plate had gold decorations that stopped at his neck and he had no forearm guards. Instead he just had thick gold bracelets that guarded him enough. He had no helmet but a silver head band with a crimson jewel that sat on his forehead. His boots went past his knees and met his hair at his thighs.

Rose got to his dorm. It was a long day for him. He remembered waking up that morning and watering the plants of Eden. But after that he got straight to work. Three mechanoloid attacks today and not a single one just a minor attack. Rose yawned again. Alia was right…he was bushed. He lied back onto his bed not even bothering to change into something more comfortable to sleep in or bothering to tie his hair back. It didn't take long for Rose to doze off into a deep sleep. As he slept he had a dream. It was a dream or more of a memory in his battle against X when he was still a Maverick.

_X took shot after shot trying to hit the assassin. Rose dodged each of the shots and deflected others with his blue sash. He laughed as X continuously missed his shots. Rose's laugh was an insane one. It was at this moment he was toying with X and he was enjoying it all too well. His eyes were a deep shade of red almost completely identical to blood. It was hard to imagine this assassin was the most graceful warrior ever._

_X pointed his buster at Rose still very hesitant to charge it. But even now he was having second thoughts. This man was insane! He had already taken so many lives and he wasn't about to let Rose take anymore. He charged his buster and when Rose finally stopped he fired. The blast blew a hole in Rose's chest…almost killing him._

_Rose's body hit the floor and he looked up at X. "How…the virus was supposed to make me stronger. Did I ever have it at all?" Rose fell unconscious with his eyes returning to normal._

The graceful warrior awoke from his sleep. He held his head and caught his breath. He had wondered if it was a dream or a nightmare. It was still hard for him to believe that he was that same man that had fought X one year ago. He removed his head band and looked over at digital clock sitting on the side table by his bed. "7: 21 AM" read the clock. It was time to go see Eden and water her plants.

Rose left his room and walked down the hall like casual. He greeted some of his fellow hunters as he walked past them. He walked through a pair of automatic sliding glass doors into a dome shaped green house. Rose sniffed the air. He loved the sweet scent that the flowers gave off. There were flowers and other verities of plant life as far as the eye could see. He picked up and watering can and filled it.

He had preferred watering the plants traditionally. Of course the first thing he watered first was the roses; they were his favorites. The roses were of different colors. There were red, white, blue, yellow, and yes even black ones. He went from plant to plant watering each one. The alarms of the base went off just as he had finished.

"This is Rose. Go ahead," he said responding to his communication from Signas.

"Rose…there is another mechanloid attack in the down town area. Take a ride chaser to the site immediately." Signas gave his orders.

The graceful warrior sighed at first. He didn't like going out on the field that often but those were his orders and he had to follow them. "Yes, sir." He ran out of the green room and to the garage to carry out his orders. The coordinates of the attack was already on the chaser.

He arrived at the location just in time. The mechanloid was thrashing about tossing lower ranked hunters left and right. The mechanloid came for him now. A soft blue glow surrounded Rose's hand then disappeared revealing a rose with black petals in his hand. It looked like an ordinary black rose but then he threw it. It created an explosion when it touched the mechanloid. He smirked as the mechanloid stumbled for a bit allowing him to get an injured hunter out of the thing's path.

Rose left the injured reploid with the medical team there and he went back on the attack. His hand glowed soft blue once more and summoned up a red rose. The mechanloid aimed to grab Rose with its large pincer. The red rose that he held turned into a saber with the blade a pale red. He jumped to the side and sliced of the pincer with no struggle or hesitation. It was all one smooth movement done gracefully.

Using the fallen pincer as a step Rose jumped onto the head of the mechanloid. He stabbed his sword into its neck to stay on as it thrashed about trying to get Rose off. With his free left hand he summoned up a white rose that turned into a hand gun. He blasted a hole into the head. The gun disappeared and he summoned up another black rose. He placed it into the hole and quickly jumped off. He watched as the head of the mechanloid explode. He took a deep breath and looked at the rest who were there. They were memorized.

Rose ran his hand through his pink hair and walked off not wanting to look at the damage that had been caused. He walked up to one of the higher ups there. "Send a full report on what happened and who's missing and dead to Commander Signas." Rose mounted the ride chaser he came on and rode back to the base as if nothing had happened. The former Maverick assassin didn't even think about what had just happened.

He got back to the base and dismounted in the base garage where the vehicles were stored. He walked out and quickly left. He didn't bother to greet those he passed by and entered the green house. He sniffed the air once more and was at ease. He calmed down finally thinking about what had just happened.

Battle had just happened and when he battled he thought about nothing but the fight. He was focused on the fight. When Rose battled he was an entirely different person. He showed no mercy to opponent and had no remorse. It was because of this side Rose decided to become an operator. It wasn't until after the battle he had regretted. He was glad it was just a machanloid this time. It was an emotionless, mindless, robot whose level of thinking depended on its programming. It was beneath reploids on the evolutionary chain. Rose could build machanloids easily.

He left the green house and walked into the medical wing. He grabbed medical supplies and started working on the injured reploids that were injured in the attack. This is what he did as well. He was just a hard worker. But his three female companions in the command center thought he had worked too hard. They were afraid that Rose would over work himself. They had wondered why he had worked so hard. Was he like Jet and wanted to be forgiven for the evils he had done as a Maverick? Though he was very open and out going he was still a mystery to most.

"I'm worried about Rose," Pallette told Layer and Alia.

"We're all worried about him," responded Layer.

'There's nothing we can do. What's on Rose's mind is his business. But I know he'll tell us when he's ready," spoke up Alia.

Pallette giggled. "That's Rose for you…he's the Blood Arbiter and the guardian of Eden."

Next Chapter  
Falcon the Valor Sniper. He is brave but carries a burden. He carries the spirit of many fallen reploids once known as the 'Birds of Prey'. He's the bravest of the Hunters and comes face to face with his Maverick past in the form of a fight against his Maverick clone, Vert.


	3. Falcon the Valor Sniper

A Tale of Heroes

Chapter 3

Falcon the Valor Sniper

* * *

I carry a burden. It is a very heavy burden. I carry the spirits of many fallen reploids. The once proud Birds of Prey fell long ago. I was once a captain of this organization. I remember going off and killing not only Mavericks but Maverick Hunters as well. It was later I started to regret my actions and soon I went AWOL. My father, the leader of the Birds, Phoenix was furious and had me labeled as a traitor. I sought the Maverick Hunters for redemption and was welcomed with open arms. I now protected the people with a different purpose. But then there was that kid Axl…he was a very lonely kid and needed someone by his side. I decided to stand by it. I became a big brother to him and he opened my heart in exchange. I promised I'd protect him. Trying to keep him safe I went Maverick. X brought me back from the other side. Vert is a name I will never be called again. My name is Falcon…and I'm the best sniper there is.

* * *

Falcon entered the recreation room and sighed. With the look on his face he was bored out of his mind. He looked at a certain young gunner. He could mess around and rough house, a little male bonding, but even that seemed boring to him right now. To Falcon there was never a Maverick attack around when you needed one. He sat down and sighed again.

Axl looked at Falcon with a curious look. "Bored again?" he asked.

Falcon looked back at the young gunner and leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. "I am bored out of my mind."

The young gunner stood and looked at him blocking Falcon's view of the ceiling. He smiled. "Why don't you go see your dad? I'm sure Phoenix wants to see you."

Seeing Axl smile Falcon couldn't help but smile himself. "You know…I should," responded Falcon. "Thanks, Axl."

Falcon left the recreational room with a different tune. Falcon's height was equal to Zero's (maybe just a few centimeters shorter). His hair was blood red and helmet-less. His hair reached his knees and on his forehead was a diamond shaped purple crystal that matched the color of his spandex body suit. His armor was a deep shade of red that was close to crimson and had blue stripes going down forearm guards, boots, and his left shoulder pad. On his back were two jets (similar to the jets on Axl's boots) allowing him the ability to fly. But the most remember able part of his armor was his right shoulder guard. It was silver in the shape of a falcon's head complete with its own red eye.

Falcon let his eagle eyes guide him to the wing where all the prisoners were being held. He came to a cell where an older looking man was held.

The man (who was actually a reploid) looked at Falcon and smiled. The look on his face said he was happy. This man had eagle eyes like Falcon but just wore a normal white shirt and black pants. He had short white hair that barley went past his neck. Like Falcon he had mostly pale skin. This man was Falcon's father, and fallen leader of the Birds of Prey, Phoenix. Coming through the back of his shirt were two crimson wings with red, orange, and yellow feathers arranged to look like fire.

Seeing his father caged made Falcon sad. "Father…how have you been?"

Phoenix's smile never died. Just seeing his son brightened his day. "I've been good. I'm just thinking like always."

"Eagle and Hawk…they were the first to fall. They were my partners back when I was a bird." Falcon and two other reploids named Hawk the Iron Heart and Eagle the Devastation Sniper were not only partners they were best friends. They were closer than X, Zero, and Axl were now.

_Falcon was once a captain for this organization called the 'Birds of Prey'. Then he was known as Falcon the Valor Sniper. He led the best of the best squad. This organization killed Mavericks and Maverick Hunters claiming that both sides were the cause of suffering. But the more and more Falcon killed regret started to take over and he eventually went AWOL. Falcon went to the Hunters to seek redemption and he was welcomed instantly. In a short matter of time he had out ranked Zero and became head of a Special Forces team of his own. One day he was on a recon mission with X, Zero, and Axl. The three of them were ambushed by Mavericks with only one way out. Falcon stayed behind to let them get away. As a result he became infected and then he went Maverick._

As a Maverick he became known as Vert. He killed and continued to kill to lure out the hunters and challenge them. But unlike his Maverick allies he had the most brutal killer instinct of them all. Most of all he was the reploid that Sigma handed all his dirty work too…and Vert enjoyed doing those jobs. This was all after Rose had been freed. Like Rose, Vert was his assassin…but also like Rose he met the same defeat to the same hunter. Was it karma hitting him back? At his final moments of consciousness he seemed to believe so.

"Falcon!" called Phoenix. He snapped the sniper out of his trance.

He smiled. "Eagle, Hawk, Raven, Sparrow, Starling, Owl, and Lark…I carry all their spirits and it's a heavy burden."

"But a burden no one else can carry better. When I get out I will share that burden and become a Maverick Hunter as well. My mission will never die until it has been fulfilled," explained Phoenix.

"That is why I also carry yours dad. It's why the Birds of Prey were formed. We all had a similar dream of creating peace and as long as I'm still standing that dream will never die. I'm glad you're finally realizing, Dad," Falcon responded with a smile.

"I guess serving time was a good way of revelation," continued Phoenix.

Falcon's father was currently serving time for what he had done as a Bird of Prey. He had influence over many reploids and preached what the hunters called 'false salvation' to them. He was the head of every operation that the Birds conducted. For that he and his third in command, who also survived a fight with the hunters, Horace the Rapid Berserker were given many years.

_Falcon remembered the fight with his father. There they stood in a single room on the highest floor of the tower that was the Birds' base. On the ground floor they had already defeated the second in command, Roc the Gale Enforcer. In Phoenix's hand was a bright red orb. The orb contained the energies of each of the fallen bird captains from the mighty Eagle to the sly Lark. In the orb were their individual strengths. Hawk's strength, Eagle's eyes, Raven's speed, Owl's grace, and Lark's brains was contained into the orb. Phoenix absorbed the orb and let it combine with his strengths to make him more powerful than he was. He removed his gun from its hoister. He pointed his sniper rifle at Phoenix._

Falcon few towards Phoenix unloading as many rounds as he could while X and Axl fired away behind him. When Falcon was close enough he aimed a series of kicks only for the first to be caught. Phoenix threw him at the wall. Falcon hit the wall hard busting one of his jets. But Falcon got up wanting more. He ran for Phoenix only to be kicked against the wall again.

Falcon snapped away from his memory refusing to remember how he was the one that caused imprisonment to his father. "Dad, I'm sorry this happened to you."

Phoenix stood up and looked at his son eye to eye. "Its fine…in here I have found revelation. Return to your duties now, son." He sat back down waiting for Falcon to leave.

The Valor Sniper walked away like his father told him to. He walked back to the recreational room and sat back down in the same position before he left. Once more he found himself looking at a young gunner and not the ceiling. "What is it that you want, Axl?"

Axl just continued to smile a reassuring smile. "You're so uptight, Falcon. Relax and take a breather."

Seeing Axl smile caused Falcon to smile. "Thanks Axl. You're just like a little brother."

"And you're brave…you certainly live up to your title as Falcon…the Valor Sniper."

Next Chapter  
Cloud the Sky Knight. Stuck in the shadow of his older brother this young reploid will prove himself that's he's more than just a child. Kind and gentle his actions are identical to an angel. But behind all the innocence is a powerful weapon that has the ability to level many of the world's largest metropolises.


	4. Cloud the Sky Knight

A Tale of Heroes

Chapter 4

Cloud the Sky Knight

* * *

When your big brother is the best of the best people expect so much out of you. My brother gets all the attention and me…all I am is just the child in his shadow. It makes me sad just to think about it. My brother makes me so mad sometimes. But then there are those who come up to me and say that there are some traits that I have that they wished my brother had as well. I prefer not to fight unless it absolutely needed. I think it's a trait that all the hunters need. I tell you for a fact I'm completely opposite of my big brother. I'm kind, gentle, and wouldn't hurt a soul unless that soul had hurt another. But there is one thing that my brother and I have that is exactly alike. When we are angry our faces are practically the same. The only other thing my brother and I have that is the same is our hatred for the Mavericks. My name is Cloud and my big brother is Zero.

* * *

The sound of two swords clashing was the noise that filled the training room. The two swordsmen jumped back and dashed at each other once more blocking their opponent's attack. The two blonde warriors jumped back one more time and finally decided to call it quits. They sheathed their weapons and gave a respective bow.

"You're getting better," complemented Zero.

Cloud smiled. It was such an innocent smile at that. "Thank you, Brother." Cloud respected many people. Of course he respected his older brother the most. Most of the time, you never found the angelic reploid calling Zero by his name.

The older brother liked seeing his brother smile because it was so innocent. Innocence…every time he looked at Cloud he almost envied him. It was something that had been long gone for him. He shook the thought from his head.

The younger brother looked at Zero confusedly. Cloud saw the 'thinking look' on his face. "If we're finished here then I'm going to go to the recreational room. It's been a while Axl and I got a chance to hang out." Cloud left the training room floating. Hardly did his feet touch the ground. Even when he fought he didn't let a toe touch the floor unless his weapon collided with another.

Out of all the Maverick Hunters, Cloud was the youngest of them all. Most said he was the complete opposite of his older brother, others just called him an angel and that just wasn't because of the silver-white angel wings coming from his back of his armor and the angel wings that went back on his helmet. His armor was silver and a bit slimmer than the armor you see on most hunters. On his helmet just above his helmet was a blue V-shaped gem and on his armguards both had three small green gems lined vertically. On his left shoulder pad was a symbol. It was a blue letter 'C' with a lightning bolt going through it. Coming from the back of his helmet was long platinum blonde hair that reached his knees and it was tied back with a red ribbon nobleman's style. But his eyes were really something to remember, not only were they innocent but they were two different colors. His right eye was a soft cobalt blue and his left eye was silver like his armor. Sitting on the side of his tail guard was his weapon of choice; it was his trusted beam rapier called "Angelic Mirage".

The young angel yawned entering the recreational room. He hadn't realize how tired he as until he had entered the room. He sat down and yawned again. There weren't very many people in there. He guessed the same fatigue that came over him came over everyone else. The young reploid took notice that Axl was not there. Not wanting to go to his room he lied down and slowly fell asleep.

_He dreamt of eyes that glared at Zero. The glare was full of hate and vengeance. But these emotions filled these lies became of the lies he was told. These lies said how his brother thought he was useless and worthless. Because he was a naïve child-like reploid he believed these lies. Being filled with anger and rage Sigma was able to manipulate him to his will. Along side Rose he was one of Sigma's top Generals._

Cloud charged for Zero aiming for the quick kill, a slash for the head. Zero took advantage of his enraged opponent and just stepped to the side. Zero knew Cloud was filled with anger and rage and knew he was unfocused. He fought him back effortlessly and just wore the young reploid down. Though Zero was a fearless fighter he still had a heart. He couldn't just retire his younger brother; it'd leave his heart heavy. Once Cloud was tired enough he gripped his saber and stabbed Cloud. But he had stabbed in a place where it wasn't enough to kill the young angel. Just before Cloud could hit the floor Zero caught him just dropping his saber where he stood.

"I'm sorry…Zero—I mean, Brother. He came and—"Cloud wanted to explain what had happened but Zero had just placed his index finger over Cloud's mouth.

"Shut up…you talk too much," said Zero with a smile. He picked up Cloud when the flying warrior fell unconscious. He spoke as if Cloud was still awake. "Idiot…how did you believe such stupidity? I thought the repliforce taught their soldiers better than that. I don't blame you though…you're still child-like."

Cloud awoke and quickly sat up. He yawned again and examined the room. He was in his room! He looked around and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Cloud smiled and leaned his head against his chest. "Hello, Brother. Were you the one brought me in here?"

Zero took his hand and placed it on the back of Cloud's head and rested his chin on the top of his head. This is was a side of Zero he never really showed in front of everyone. "Yes, Cloud…I was the one that brought you in here. You know Commander Signas doesn't like it when we sleep in the recreational room."

"Oh, I guess I was that sleepy," responded Cloud rubbing his eyes. "Is there anything that needs to be done?" he asked.

"Nope…I took care of it all. All duties for today are taken care of. So I'm using my extra time to be with the ting that us most important to me." Zero stroked his brother's hair. He liked the feel of Cloud's hair. It was always so soft and felt like silk. It matched his kind and gentle nature. But on the other hand he did feel bad for Cloud. He was good…very good and people expected the same from the young angel.

Cloud wrapped his arms around his older brother. This was the first moment they had together in a while and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He liked it when Zero decided to be nice and kind instead of cold and keeping people at arms length. Though he was his younger brother there were still many things about Zero he still didn't know. He didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. "How are—"

"Jet is fine, Falcon is relaxed, and Rose is happily in Eden…" answered Zero. Sometimes he saw right through his brother like a piece of glass. "You've got to stop worrying about them. You matter too you know." That was a constant reminder he made to Cloud because the young angel would always put everyone before himself.

"You could have at least let me finish my question." Cloud giggled and relaxed a bit more. But it quickly turned into a bit of sadness remembering what happened to them. "I worry about them because the four of us all suffered the same fate. We were all Mavericks at some point, Brother. It's a memory that's hard to release." As Cloud spoke he held his brother more and his voice broke a bit. Eventually he started sobbing with his face buried in Zero's chest.

The red warrior tried to stop the sobbing by keeping a smile. He said nothing and just continued to stroke Cloud's hair gently. He noticed the ribbon in Cloud's hair was loose. He untied it and then retied it tighter so Cloud's hair wouldn't flail around and he loses his ribbon. He remembered what he had told Cloud about the ribbon when he gave it to him. "Cloud? Do you remember what I told you about that ribbon?"

Cloud stopped sobbing and looked at Zero. "Of course, Brother. How could I forget such a thing? You told me to give it to someone special weather it be a friend or a girlfriend. I never forget the thing you tell me." Thinking of the ribbon Cloud had thought of someone special. He finally released his grip on Zero and stood. "And I know just the person to give it to."

The angelic warrior floated gracefully out of the room and knocked on another door close by. The door was opened and there was Jet standing there. The Tragic Warrior was a bit taken to see the young angel there.

"Lord Cloud, what bring you to my dorm?" asked Jet.

Cloud had a gentle smile on his face. "I came here to give you something." Cloud reached behind him and untied the ribbon. He held it out to Jet. "Give it to someone you think is special weather it be a friend or a girlfriend." He repeated Zero's words.

Jet looked at the ribbon and then at Cloud. He took the ribbon from his hands. "Thank you, Lord Cloud. I shall cherish this."

The angel giggled again. "You're welcome, Jet." With those words finished he walked off back to his room.

Jet watched him leave. "Angels…they are kind and gentle. They are real knights of the sky."

Next chapter  
James "Sidewinder" Dalton. A human among reploids who is ready to prove himself at any moment. He's the noblest of them all and the most respected. He leads the Maverick Hunters along side Signas.


	5. The Champion of Humans

A Tale of Heroes

Chapter 5

The Champion of Humans

* * *

In my early days I was a member of the United States secret service. I was the leader of my team. We were assigned to protect the people and make sure they were safe. But things went wrong and I lost my team…and my right arm. My arm was replaced with a robotic one and I had left the secret service soon after the procedure. But I could not bear from being away from the thing I did best. I had a need to protect the people. Though I am human I still wanted to fight to show that humans were still willing to do anything to protect and serve. I was sitting alone when I had received a call. It was my good friend Sigma. He had given me the option to join the Maverick Hunters. I took the offer in a heartbeat. In a matter of months I became commander of my own squad and all around vehicle expert. Because of my expertise they gave me the nickname "Sidewinder". A few months later I was already third in command. That's when Sigma went Maverick. I was there when Commander Signas became our leader and I became his chosen Lieutenant, his second in command. By far I am the most respected man of the Maverick Hunters. My name is Lieutenant James "Sidewinder" Dalton and I am a human among reploids.

* * *

James squirmed as he sat in Signas' chair. It was highly uncomfortable for him. He constantly shifted trying to find a comfortable position. He finally gave up and went back to standing. Signas was currently in his office doing something so he was in charge for now. Like Signas he monitored the many screens in front of him. He rubbed his chin think about what was happening. Nothing much was happening but he knew something was going to erupt soon and he was going to be prepared.

He placed his hand on his right arm. The cold steel met with his fingertips sending a chill in his hand. He had lost his arm to Mavericks years ago. _"I'm still fighting, Lucia."_ He thought.

James watched as Signas walked back into the Command Center. He respectfully stood at attention and saluted. His salute was returned by the grey reploid and James then watched as he sat down.

"Anything to report Lieutenant?" asked Signas looking at James.

James lightly shook his head. "Nothing, sir. The Mavericks seem pretty quiet today."

"It bothers me. They've never been this quiet before," explained Signas. "Stay alert, Sidewinder."

James smirked. Somehow he knew the Commander was going to say that. "I always am, sir."

James was a man of tall stature. He measured around 5 feet and 10 inches. He had golden blonde hair with bangs that went just above his eyes and went down to his shoulders. Around his neck was a long crimson scarf and covering him was a black coat and black gloves. His coat was open so you could see the white sleeveless shirt with the collar that was hidden by his scarf and the red, white, and grey camouflage cargo pants that he wore along with the black combat boots. On his coat was a badge. The symbol on the badge was a navy blue V-shape with a smaller, light blue 'V' just above the bigger one. Over that was a sky blue upside-down 'V' above the two other letters shapes. This badge signified his power as the Base Lieutenant. He was the most respected man of the Maverick Hunters and it was because he was human.

James placed his hand on his head. Recently he had been getting frequent headaches. He wasn't sure why he thought maybe it was because of the recent happenings. It started out as one attack and soon it became many attacks. The Hunters were becoming restless and so was he.

Signas saw that his second in command seemed a bit stressed. "Why don't you rest, Sidewinder?" he asked out of concern.

The human hunter shook his head and looked at Signas. "But sir, who will be by your side in case anything, is to happen?"

The hunter gave a light chuckle. "You may be my second in command, and your skills are as good as any other reploid, but you're still human. Besides, even reploids need rest. Don't make me have to give it as an order."

James knew he couldn't talk out of this one so he just listened. "Yes, sir." He said reluctantly. He removed his badge to signify he was off duty. He placed his badge on the arm rest of Signas' chair and left.

Quietly he walked down the hall of the hunter base being greeted by fellow hunters. They greeted him as he went by and respectfully returned the greeting. James had wondered if they were just trying to be friendly or if they were trying to score points with him hoping for a promotion. He didn't let it bother him. He was glad to have finally reached his bedroom for his headache had gotten worse. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him.

James' room wasn't much different from the others. His just had extra weight equipment to keep in shape. He needed these because there were none in the training room. He removed his scarf, coat, and shirt so he was just left in his pants and boots. Sitting to the side of his room was a mirror. He examined himself. His muscles and abs were finely cut. No one really knew about this fit body he had because they had only seen him with his coat and scarf on that hid his figure. Aside from the muscles, James also had many scars. Most are from his days as a snowboarder in his teen years; he was pretty reckless. But most of the scars were around his shoulder where his mechanical arm was attached. Much surgery had to be performed around that area to attach his arm. But to his surprise none of his scars were from being a Maverick Hunter. Since he became a Maverick Hunter he had been a lot more careful. Even now he blamed himself for losing his entire team when he was a member of the Secret Service.

The human hunter flopped down on his bed and spread himself out. His pillow was soft and was perfect to lay his head down to let his headache die.

He wore a necklace. He removed it and held it up examining it and remembering the woman whom this necklace used to belong to. "Lucia…" he said to himself. The chain had a silver, circular locket on it. This necklace used to belong to his dear older sister, Lucia, whom he lost to his own recklessness in his days in the Secret Service. James sighed placing his hand on his mechanical arm. It was five years and yet some how the scars remained. He took a deep breath and yet fatigue still did not take him away.

An hour had passed and he had still yet to sleep. His headache had only gotten worse. He curled into his blanket feeling cold. He held his head more and tried to sleep but it was no use this pounding headache just over powered him. He was becoming infuriated with this headache. The cold got to him more and he found himself putting on his shirt and a sweater he pulled from his closet. He left his room and started to wander. He walked back into the Command Center.

Signas watched as James took his place by his side. "Sidewinder…I thought I told you to get some rest."

James looked at Signas and hung his head a bit. "I'm sorry, sir. But I just can't rest right now."

The Hunter Commander let out a deep sigh and turned to the other man to his left. While James was supposed to be resting this other man would be acting Lieutenant. "Zero, will you hold down the Command Center, please?"

The blonde reploid looked at the Commander and nodded his head. "Yes, sir," he responded along with his gesture.

With that cleared Signas stood and looked at Sidewinder. "Come with me Lieutenant Dalton." With James by his side they left the Command Center.

They stood right outside the Command Center entrance. "James, what's the matter with you?" asked Signas.

James didn't bothering looking at the Hunter Commander and just continued to hang his head. "It's all my fault."

Signas placed his hands on the smaller human's shoulders and looked at him sternly in the eyes. "James…listen to me. We've been through this and I don't like repeating myself. I don't think Lucia would like it if you dwelled on the past like this. James, it's not your fault. Accidents happen and sometimes there's nothing you can do to stop them. You are James "Sidewinder" Dalton, the High Speed Warrior, and a Champion Among Humans. There should be nothing that should be able to stop you."

Sidewinder looked at his commanding officer with a smile. "I've never failed you once, sir...and I never will. Thank you, Commander Signas." the human hunter walked away from the commander. As he walked he noticed his headache was dying. It turned out he really had nothing to stress about.

But stilll he couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He knew the Mavericks wern't done yet.

* * *

  
The End?


End file.
